Slave Girl
by Sheep-san
Summary: REDOING!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in a auction that was held every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**A/N:** What's up?! How's ya doing? I thought of another fanfic, when I was in history class, I was so bored and thought of this fanfic. I'll update my others A.S.A.P. I do not and WILL NOT except ANY FLAMES. So, please review and tell me what you think! R&R!

**Slave Girl:**

**Chapter 1: Auction/Sold!**

Hi! It's very nice to meet you! My name is Tohru Honda. I'm sixteen years old, a girl with eyes that was blue as the sea, and my hair color is brown. My hair was down to my mid-back. My clothing was wearing out; I could collect little things from home, before my younger brother and I were force to leave the next day. Our shoes were about to be ripped apart any second. There were at least ten children that were in the auction, if you include my little brother, Matt and me. Matt is only five years old. My father died when Matt was only two and I was fourteen years old. It was hard for mother, but she always smile. Yes...she always have a smile.

"Ah... here you have a girl who is sixteen, her eyes would make the sea jealous. Don't you think so?" said the seller who was standing up pointing at me. I was holding Matt in my lap. He fell asleep.

"Lets start with a hundred coins."

"110!"

"We have one hundred ten here!"

"200!"

"Two hundred Do I hear a 250?"

"280!"

"Two eighty two eighty!"

"300!"

"Three hundred going once going twice!"

"400!"

"400, Sold to this nice women in front!"

I was shocked that I was being sold for that much, but when one of the seller 'buddies' tried to pull me up. I would not move.

"Hey! Girl, get going to your master!" said the seller 'buddies'. My master was behind him. She looks like she was about mother's age, but a little older. She was wearing a traditional kimono; it had a nice light from her.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can not move until my little brother comes with me."

"Excuse me," said my new 'master', "I meant to get both of you."

"Oh." was the only word that would come up to my mouth. I stood up, putting Matt against my shoulder, he's head rested on my right shoulder, while I wrap my arms around him, carrying him and walking to my 'master'.

"Come." said my master as she went inside of a carriage. I followed behind her. Then the diver came and shut the door, went to the front and drive.

"What's your name, child?" asked my 'master'.

"My name is Tohru Honda and this little boy here is my little brother, Matt Honda."

"I see..."

"A-am I your slave?" I asked curiously.

"No, you are not. You are a slave to my daughter, Kisa, whom is only twelve. Today, you and your brother are a birthday present for her twelfth birthday."

"I see..." I said as I looked out of the window, seeing that we were reaching a _castle_!! The carriage stopped to a halt, the driver walked over to where my 'master' side, open the door, 'master' stepped out, driver closed the door, and went over to my side and did the same thing, but carefully not to wake up Matt. As I stepped out, I was stunned to see the castle up close, 'master' walked behind the castle, I followed, then stopped.

"Excuse me... but what should I call you? Maybe 'Master or Madame'?"

"You... can call me Kitsu. Kitsu Sohma." said my master, smiling and persuades walking, I walk behind her, and in ten minutes, we reach a house. I think we've reached her home (a/n: sorry I couldn't think of anything else, and I didn't know what's Kisa mom's name is.).

"This is my home, it's not much." She said as she looked at her house and back at me. I was too studded to speck. The house looked like traditional Japanese, so was every house that was surrounded.

"Come, Tohru."

Kitsu opens her door, I walked behind her, she took off her shoe, I did the same thing, and with Matt, who look like he was about to wake up. I haven't explain what he look like, have I? Well, he has mom's hair color and the same eye color as her, but his eyes are more like cat-like. He really feisty when it's comes to thing about him, me, or other people he knows.

"Come, we must get you and your brother ready for the party. I have the maids get your clothing ready, do you know how to change?"

I nod my head and said, "Yes, I do. If you just leave the clothes inside the room. I will change myself and my brother."

She smiled and I smile back. Then I heard her call someone.

"Miki! Come here please!"

_'Miki!'_ I thought, _'I can't be her...'_

You see, Miki and I have been friends since birth, her parents died last year because of the disease, and that was the last time I seen her. I gave her a necklace that I made myself. It had the year of the rat and on the back it said: 'Friends will be together forever.'

A girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes came in, wearing a tradition clothing. She had on the necklace!

"Ru! Is that you?!" Miki asked as she walked to me.

"Ki! It's been so long!" I said as she hugged me. Then a small moan was heard between us. It was Matt, he's waking up.

"Mommy... mommy why are you?" asked Matt as he open his eyes slowly revealing his cat-like eyes.

"Onee-chan... Where's mommy?" he asked as he looked at me. My eyes sadden.

"Matt, mommy died." I said quietly. His eyes widen.

"No! No! Mommy no die! Mommy! Mommy!!" Matt said as he began to make a fuss. I put him down, he looked around to see we are not home.

"Where's mommy?! Mommy!!" he yelled, he tears was coming up to his eyes.

"See... Matt. Mommy here." I said as I held out the only picture of all four of us.

"No! Mommy no die! Mommy no die!" he said as he began to stomped, tears rolled down his eyes, not stopping.

"Mother... I did hear a child crying." said a voice. She came in, her eyes and hair matched her kimono.

"Kisa! You ruin your birthday present!"

"My birthday present? You mean this child is my present?" she asked confusingly.

"No...I will tell you later,de--."

However, she was cut off by Matt's demanding and crying.

"Mommy! Where's Mommy?!" Matt demanded, tears was still rolling down his eyes.

"Matt! I told you, mommy died!" I said as I lowered myself to reached his height. My heart hurt, to see him like this.

"Mommy... died... Like Dada did?"

My eyes widen, I nod. A tear escape from my right eye.

"Me sorry, Me sorry! Me want Onee-chan! Me only want Onee-chan!" He said as he sobbed onto me, crying, clutching my shirt, shacking. I put my arms around him.

"Shhh. Shhh... It's okay... Onee-chan won't leave you." I said as I put my hand and rub his back, that his crying stopped. I looked at him, there was still tears in his eyes, I took my hand and wipe off the leftovers of his tears.

"We be together, forever?" asked Matt, looking at me, wanting to know the truth.

"Yes, we will be together." I said as I smiled at him, he smiled back and hugged me, I wrapped my arms around him, carrying him up with me.

"Matt..." Miki said.

Matt looked at me, then at Miki.

"Ki!" Matt said happily, smiling at her, he held out his arms as a sign for her to take him into her arms. Miki smiled and took Matt out of my arms.

"Hey, there! How's the big boy?" Miki asked as she put her nose and rubbed it against Matt's. Matt giggled and smiled, I smiled at that.

"I'm sorry for this." I said as I turned to Kistu.

"It's alright... I understand. I see that you know Miki, how long did you two known each other?"

"We known each other since we were a baby, our parents are friends."

"I see... Miki could you show where Tohru and Matt's room are and after that I need you to get the living room, ready for the party."

"Yes, Kitsu."

"Come Tohru." Miki said as she led me to my room, I gather my things, bowed to Kitsu and the girl whom was called 'Kisa' and followed after her. After a few rooms later, she lead me and Matt to a room, she open the door, and inside showed two beds next to each other, a dresser, night light and many things that was needed for a room... well, except the clothes.

"Here." said Miki as she handed me a kimono, and a smaller size for Matt.

"Thank you!"

"It's nothing. Do you know how to put on a kimono, Tohru?"

"Of course, silly! Why do you think playing dress up for hours for?"

Miki laughed, "I forgot about that! Well, if you need me just look for me in the living room."

I nod my head, "Okay!"

Miki put Matt on the bed, kiss him on the cheek and smiled as she left the room, after closing the door.

"Matt. Let's change into our new clothes."

Matt smiled happily, he like wearing new clothes. Within an hour Matt and I was wearing our new kimono. Mine had a oniigirl all over and as for Matt, his has the Zodiac of the rat on there. We left our room, I went to the kitchen to see if I could be a use of something. Matt was walking beside me, smiling proudly. I spotted Kistu. She was in the dining room.

"Kitsu, is there anything I could do?" I asked as I walked over to her, Matt followed closely behind me.

"Hmm. Oh! Tohru! That's wonderful, your clothes fit you and I had to guess on them!"

Tohru sweat dropped.

"So... is there anything I could do?"

"Yes, I need you to get some food from the kitchen, and bring them over here to the table."

"Okay." I said as I turned to Matt.

"Hey, Matt I need you to stay put. I'm going to help out, can you do that?"

" 'Kay."

"Good." I said as I went to the kitchen and brought the food that was needed to be putted on the table.

"That's good! You are done! Thank you for your help, Tohru!" Miki said as she came in.

"No trouble at all."

Then the doorbell rang, people were coming in. Many people! They almost filled the living room, it was big than ours back at home. (a/n: Tohru's living room was small enough to fit at least five people, while this one is to filled over fifty people).

"Okay everyone! Settle down, the birthday girl here!" said Kitsu.

It was the same girl who I met earlier. She was seated at the middle of the table, her cake was like almost every cake I seen, but it had something fluffy on it, I think it called, 'frosting'.

So what do you think? Tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I can! Tell me your ideas for the next chapter, I would love to read your ideas! Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**A/N:** Here's Chapter Two:D Sorry if there's was any misspelling...

**Pervisouly:**

_It was the same girl who I met earlier. She was seated at the middle of the table, her cake was like almost every cake I seen, but it had something fluffy on it, I think it called, 'frosting'._

**Chapter Two: Birthday Party...and a Fiancée?!**

Matt and I stood there, while everyone in the room was sanging 'Happy Birthday' to my new master, Kisa.

"Ok, Kisa, dear, make a wish and blow out your birthday candles." said Kitsu as she smiles. Kisa returned the smiles and blew out the twelve candles, everyone claps. Matt clapped along too, I didn't.

"Kisa... why don't we start by me giving you your birthday present first, is that alright with you?" Kitsu ask as she look at her daughter, Kisa nod her head as if was a sign for yes.

"Ok, then. Tohru, Matt, please come here."

Matt and I walk to where Kitsu and 'Kisa' was standing. I could feel every eyes on me, like they were staring at my back, because somehow, if felt like it was burning.

"Kisa, this is your slave, Tohru Honda, along with her younger brother, Matt."

Kitsu stepped out of the way, to let 'Kisa' have a better look at me. There were a few silence, then Kitsu spoke, "Kisa, do you like your present? Or do you prefer something else."

Kisa was staring at me, it was like she was trying to decide on to keep me as a slave or as a Onee-chan.

"I'm not sure, mother."

"Oh."

Then I felt Matt tugging me, his face was flushed, he look like he was weak, like he couldn't breathe.

"Matt," I said as I bend down to look at him, he tried to look at me, but couldn't. Then I knew he was having his asthma attack. "Matt. Your chest does it hurt?"

He nod, I stood up and excuse myself and Matt from the party.

"Is there something wrong, Tohru?" Kitsu ask me as I pick up Matt, I could only nod and whisper, "Matt's having a attack, he having a hard time breathing. He doesn't like when people he doesn't know are around him."

"An Attack?!" said Kitsu, loudly that it'd alarm the people who was around us, Matt was scared, his breathing began to be harder, his hand clutches my komodo.

"Matt. It's alright. Clam down, think about the happy times, can you do that?" I said as I look at him, rubbing his back. He look back with his face turning a little red, he shook his head, and try to say, "S-song."

"You want me to sing mom's song?"

He nod, clutching on me harder, so was his breathing.

"Ok." I said as I took a deep breath in and out, I hold Matt tighter, closing my eyes, a vision of everyone there that I'd knew. I forgot where I was, all I could think about was to make Matt's breathing better. I open my mouth and sang.

_It's alright._

_No, matter where I go or where you go. _

_You and I will be together. _

_Even if we are apart, we are together in our hearts. _

_If you were there for me, and I will be there for you._

_It's alright._

_No matter how far, we may go, we'll be together._

_Together. _

_That's what..._

_that's what it means to be together._

_To be there, to hear you, see you, play with you._

_This is my song, the song of 'Love'._

I hummed the rest of the song, then I heard a clap, more of a applauses. I slowly open my eyes, I see people clapping for me. I look down at Matt, seeing that he was sleeping peacefully, I smile at that sight.

"Tohru, would you like for me to take Matt to the bedroom?" ask Miki as she walk towards me. I shook and replied, "No. I'll do that myself, you know how he gets when I'm not there."

"You're right." she said as she giggled. I giggled back, walking out of the room, where the guest made me a path to go though.

In a few hours, the party was over. I came in and out of our room to help Miki and some of the servants that were there to clean up or to do something else. Some guests were still there, when I came back from helping Miki doing the dishes. I noticed that they were almost about my age and there was one who was younger about Kisa's age and two who was a little older than me. I was about to head to bedroom when I heard someone called my name.

"Tohru-chan!"

I turned around and it was Miki calling me, she was with the group that Kisa was in. I slowly turned around, and walk to them.

"Yes, Miki. You called me?" I ask nervously as I reach the group. She nodded her head.

"Tohru... I was telling these people about you and they thought you were interesting. So when I saw you walking past us, I called for you." Miki explain to me.

"Oh."

Then a child who look like he was in middle scholar, his hair was blond, he look like he was half German and half Japanese, he smiled at me and said, "My name is Momiji Sohma! How do you do, Tohru!"

"It's nice to meet you. Master Momiji."

"Why are you calling me, 'Master Momiji' for?"

"Well, I am a slave, right? Then that's what should I call you."

"You don't have t--"

Momiji's words were cut off by Matt's running and crying.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!! Where's Onee-chan?!" Matt cried as he came in running, tears were streaming down his face, he look like he was having a nightmare. Everyone's attention turn to Matt's.

"I'm here, Matt." I said as Matt came running to me, as he came he hugged me with his small arms around my legs and began to sob and hiccups.

"Come on, why are you crying? Are you a big boy?" I ask as I look at him. His head look up at me, tears were still there.

"I-I had a dream, t-that you were being sold off to another person, and I was staying behind, 'cause they didn't allow kids to come along." Matt explain to me, as more tears were coming, he was hugging me tighter. "A-and then it was bad, really bad."

"What was really bad?"

"That you were lying on the floor, blood was everywhere, like what happen to Papa. Just like Papa." Matt said as his eyes were really telling the truth. My eyes widen and I couldn't say anything, all I could hear was gasps around me.

"C-come on. This isn't funny... Matt."

"But it was true!" Matt said deafensingly. "You were protecting me! From someone, he was scary, with his piercing eyes like there was hatred in there, no room for love."

"Matt. I promise you. I will not leave you. Even if I was sold of to another person, I won't leave without you. I won't let that happen, not again. Not again." I said as I move his arms from my legs and bend down to reach his height, and look at him.

"Promise, Onee-chan? You won't leave like last time." he ask as he look at me, he face was puffy and his tears streaks were wiped off by my hands.

"I won't leave you, not like last time." I said as I smiled at him, he smiled back and hug me.

"T-Tohru..." said a shaking voice interrupts.

I tried to let go of Matt but he won't let go, so I had no choice was to carrying him. And turn around to where the voice came from, it was Kitsu.

"Is there something wrong, Kitsu?" I ask as I look at her, she was shaking, her face was troubling.

"I-I don't know how to say this, but Tohru..." Kitsu tried to say but her voice was breaking, she look like she was trying to say it, but somehow couldn't.

"Tohru... you are being sold to Prince Akito, as a wife to him."

I and the guests gasped.

Normal POV:

"B-but... how?!" Tohru ask as she look at Kitsu, her heart was hoping that this was a prank. Just a prank.

"I'm sorry. But as soon as you left to take care of Matt, here. Prince Akito requested that he would have a wife, he's getting close to the marriage age."

"Exactly, how old is he?"

"He's turning 18 next month."

"But why me? Isn't he suppose to marry the Princess of Komonia?"

"Yes, that's true. But he wants to decide on weather marring you or the Princess of Komonia."

"When do I have to leave?"

"Tonight, as soon as possible."

"Isn't that early?! I only just came here a few hours ago!!"

"I know this is not arrange to be, but it is. I'm sorry, Tohru. But he is the prince of Sohmas Kingdom."

"And what about Matt? Is he coming along too?" Tohru ask hopefully.

Kitsu shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. But he has to stay. Master Akito only request you and only you."

"Mother..." said Kisa. "...please tell me that there's another way."

"I'm sorry darling. But you know how Prince Akito is when it comes to children."

"Yes, you should know that by now..." said a piercing voice, making everyone in the room jumped a little.

"P-Prince Akito!" said a surprise Kitsu. "I thought you have left already."

"Why, I wouldn't leave without my new fiancé now... would I?"

"No. not at all."

Prince Akito, came out from the dark, he was smirking, his dark raven hair shine from the light. He was tall and build, but there was one thing, his eyes were piercing of hatred. Pure hate.

"Onee-chan..." Matt whisper to me as he hold me tighter than he ever did. His body was shaking, he look scared.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good, all of her things are in the carriage. Now come along." said Price Akito as he motion his hand at Tohru, telling her to follow him. But she couldn't move.

"Come!" Akito said as he lose his patients.

Tohru shook her head and said, "I can't leave. Not now."

"Would you care to tell me the reason why?" he ask as he took a few steps to Tohru.

"I-I can't leave without Matt. I won't leave without him, if he can not come along then I cannot come with you."

"H... a good reason, not a very good one." Akito said as he came closer, his hand cupped Tohru's face, making her looking at him. "Still I can't let that little brat come, I won't allow any child inside the castle!"

His nails, dig into her skin, she flinched. Trying to get him to let go, but he just hold it tighter.

"Now... you will let him go, or I shall do it by force."

"..."

"Force then? Okay." he said as he let go of her, leaving his nails mark on her face. "Shigure, Hatori, break them apart. Now."

Two men came on each side of Tohru, Shigure, who look like he was in his mid-twenties, with his brown hair and dark green yukata. Was behind Tohru, while Hatori, a man who was about the same age as the man who was behind Tohru. He reached out and grab Matt, pulling him form Tohru's grasp.

"No! No!" Matt said as he tried to hold on to Tohru's yukata, but couldn't. Meanwhile, Tohru was doing the same thing, but when Matt let go, Tohru grabbed his hands, making them still linked together.

"This should not be taking long!" Akito said angrily as he walked up to them. His hands was on Torhu's arm and one on Matt's and with his strength he pull them apart. Making Haroti and Matt, falling backwards. The both grunt as they landed on the floor.

"Matt!" Toru shouted as she got out of Shigure's grasp and ran to him. But before she could, she felt a hand grab her.

"Where do you think you're going?" ask Akito as he look at Tohru, his arms was around her waists. Tohru however was frighten, she tried to get out of Akito's holdings, but only him hold her tighter. Making Tohru moan and little when his sharp nails dig in her.

"Matt! Matt! Are you okay?! Answer me! Matt!!" Tohru shouted as she saw Matt in Hatori's arms, he was breathing.

"Kitsu! Miki! Please help!" Tohru cried as she turned her head from Miki to Kitsu, seeing them looking down on the floor, feeling helpless.

"You see, even they can't help you." Akito said as his nails dug in deeper, making Tohru cry out in pain.

"Ah! P-please let me go!"

"I don't think so."

Shigure came up to them, took out a long rope and tied both of Torhu's hands together behind her back.

"Now you can't go anywhere."

Akito let go of Tohru, making her walk to where Matt was. She could only reach a few inches. (Akito was holding on the end of the rope)

"Matt." Tohru whisper. "Matt, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

A stray tear fell from Tohru's right eye. The tear ran down her face and into the floor, Tohru was shaking.

"O-onee-chan... are you leaving me? You promise you wouldn't leave me!" Matt said as he open his eyes.

"Matt.. I'm sorry. I'll visit you some day. Until then, you have to stay with Miki." Tohru said as she turned around, she close her eyes, burning the memory of Matt's face, his stricken face. Meanwhile, Matt's eyes widen, he didn't want to believe that Onee-chan was leaving him.

"Onee-chan! Are you breaking the promise?! Y-you can't! Can't!! " Matt said as he got out from Hatori's grasp, ran to Tohru. Making her jumped a little.

"You... little brat! I've had enough!!" Akito said as he walk to Tohru and Matt, he raised his free hand, he was ready to hit Matt in the face.

SLAP!!

Instead of Akito slapping Matt in the face, he slapped Tohru. Her face was red, with a hand mark. Matt was blocked by Tohru, he was shocked. He felt anger raising.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do** anything** to you! If you going to take out on him, you're going to **take it **out with me! GOT THAT?!!" Tohru yelled as she looked at Akito, her eyes was filled with anger and almost hate.

"Very well, then." Akito said smirking, he raise his hand again, striking Tohru, over and over. Matt stood and stare at his Onee-chan. It was the only thing he could do, his body was shaking and he couldn't move, even if he tired, he couldn't.

"Prince Aktio! Stop this! Can't you see, the girl have learn her lesson!" said Hatori, running to them. His hand grabbed Akito's, making him stop.

"I think she learned her lesson... don't you think so, Tohru Honda?" Akito said as he look at the girl who was lying on the floor, her face was all over with small cuts and red marks. Small bruises were on her legs and some on her face and stomach.

Tohru gave him a weak smile and said, "No. Not really, that didn't hurt at all."

Akito smirk even wider. "Really? It didn't hurt at all?"

Tohru stood up, her right arm was around her waist, and she was staggering. Her face was beaten, but not horribly. "What do you think?"

"O-Onee-chan?" Matt said as he look at her, his face was filled with concern and worried.

"Matt. You have to stay here. Ok? I don't want him to hurt you or anyone, you got that?" Tohru ask as she look at him, with a small smile.

"But.."

"No buts. You know what happen when you come along. I need you to be out of harms way. I can't risked losing you! Not again."

Tohru's clutches herself, not looking at Matt but at the floor.

" Miki, Kisa, Kitsu... I leave you in Matt's care." Tohru said as she look up at the three people, and with little strength she have left she walked to the front door (she has her shoes on).

"Is this it?! Tohru?!" Miki cried as she look at Tohru, Tohru halt but didn't turn around.

"You should know this by now, Miki. Do you know what they do to kids who don't have parents? They torture them. In any way, they can. I don't... no... I can't have Matt to go through that again. I know what he'll do to him. That's why I leave Matt in you three's care. Treat him well would you?" Tohru said as she raise one of her free hand and began to walk.

"Very good. You've learn your lesson." Akito said as he walk to Tohru.

"Onee-chan, you promise you wouldn't leave! You promise!!"

"Matt. Please, I have to do this... it's not that I want to I have to. I'll come and visit you on your birthday." Tohru said as she turned around and smiled at Matt.

"Promise?"

"I can't... I not sure..."

"Promise?!"

"We'll see, Matt. We'll see." Tohru said as she turned around, the smile disappear and she walk, with Akito's arm around her waist.

"PROMISE!!??" Matt yelled as he ran to Tohru, but was held back with Miki's arm around him. Tears were streaming down.

**A/N: What do you think?? Don't forget to review:x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**Chapter Three: Castle? Home? Little Brother?**

"PROMISE!!??" Matt yelled as he ran to Tohru, but was held back with Miki's arm around him. Tears were streaming down.

"YOU PROMISE!?!?"

OUTSIDE:

Tohru heard Matt's voice echo though the room as she and Akito reached the front door and into the carriage.

"That was a good choice you've made. Now we have some peace." Akito said as he took his hand and with his finger, he touch her cheek. Tohru moved away, her face turned to the left making her looking out the window.

"Hmm? A little hard to get are we? No matter, you will be mine. And mine all alone. Not even that's little brat of yours going to take you from me." Akito said as he snicker, glancing at Tohru. She was shaking.

"We're almost there." said the driver.

After a few minutes, the carriage stop to a halt, the driver came out and open, Akito's door. Close the door, and he went over to open the door on Tohru's side, but he was surprise that a girl like her, have enough strength to move, seeing how hurt she was. Tohru stagger out to the carriage's door. As soon she was out, Akito was standing in front of his home.

"Welcome to my home, Tohru Honda." Akito said as he gave her a cold smile, Tohru didn't look at him but look at the floor. As they, both enter inside a servent was there waiting for him.

"Master Akito. I see that you have a friend with you. The Queen and King have been worried about you."

"Tell my mother and father that I'm home with a new fiancée." Akito said as he took Tohru by the waist and walk down the hall, leaving the servant in a stunned stage.

"This is my room and soon it will be your room too."

Akito opened his door, inside was dark, and with a clap, the lights turned on. Revealing a room, with a king size bed and next to, it on the floor was a bed with all of her things.

"You'll be sleeping here." Akito said as he pointed the bed on the floor. He sat on his bed as he look at Tohru. Her face was streaming with tears.

"Crying are we?"

Akito stood up and walk to Tohru. His hand travel to her face, with one finger he lift her chin up, making her look at him. Tohru's eyes were watery, but she showed no emotions at all.

"Nii-san? I heard you came back from Kisa-onee-chan's birthday party." said a child voice. He have the same hair as Aktio, but his eyes are different from his, it was filled with happiness. He was wearing a yukata too, but it was plain black.

"Hm? Oh, Shino. Are you feeling better? I heard just before I left you had a fever, how is it?" Akito as he let go of Tohru.

"It's getting better Nii-san! Umm... Nii-san who's that?" ask Shino as he point at Tohru, who was going to her things that was on the bed. She took out a picture of her and Matt, when they were little.

"She's your new sister-in-law. Or my new wife."

"What?!" ask a surprise Shino, looking at Tohru and back at Akito. "I thought you were marrying Kiko, are you?"

"I am...but for now, I'm just deciding that's all."

"Okay... then"

Aki look at his older brother. _He's really weird, Nii-san. _Shino thought as he look at Tohru, she was holding a photo, which look like her and someone else. He walk closer to Tohru, who look like she was smiling, but in a sad way. She kept whispering; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Matt."

"Matt? Who's he?" Shino said out loudly.

"He's nothing that concern you. He just my little brother that's all." Tohru answer as she look at Shino.

"Why are you crying?" Shino ask as he bend his knees and look at Tohru.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is? I need to clean myself up." Tohru said as she change the subject, wiping off her tears.

"There's one in Nii-san's room."

"Oh."

"If you're going to bathe, I need you to wear a yukata. It's require to wear in the castle." Akito said as he handed her a light blue yukata with Sakura blossom on them.

"Yes." Tohru said as she stood up but fell down again. She let a moan.

"Are you alright?!" ask Shino as he saw Tohru tried to stand but fell down.

"My stomach it feels like it bleeding." Tohru said as she place her hand over her wound.

"Let me see it." Shino ask as he saw some blood spreading though her yukata.

"Okay." Tohru said as she remove her yukata, it was a good thing that she wore a shirt under it.

As Tohru remove her yukata and her shirt, where her wound was. A red spot was shown. Once she remove that, red blood was oozing out.

"You weren't playing! I'll go and get Hatori." Shino said as he dashed out of the room, as soon as Shino left. Akito close the door.

"So... how's the pain? Dose it hurt?" Akito ask as he walk over to Tohru, sitting on his bed, looking at her.

"It hurts a lot, but it dose compare what I've been though."

"Really? Then I guess I'll making it hurt even more than."

Akito's hand moves towards Tohru, but just before, he could touch her. A slam was heard and four people came in. They were, Shino, King Sohma, Queen Sohma, and a doctor that was there earlier at Kisa's house.

"Where is she?!" demanding the King.

"Ryoki, calm down. I'm sure Akito can explain." said the Queen, looking at her husband.

"She's over here, Hatrori!" said Shino as he bend down to Tohru. Tohru now was leaning against the wall.

"You weren't playing when you said that a girl was hurt." said the doctor who was name Hatori. He took a step to Tohru, but she flinched as he reach out to her. "I can tell you one thing... she's stop bleeding when I put bandage on her. If she ever lets me that is."

"Tohru... can you let Ha'ri look at you. It won't hurt, I promise." Shino said as he look at Tohru, Tohru look back at him. But it only brought her tears.

"Just give me the things and leave. Please tell him to leave. Please..." Tohru said desperately, they could tell that she didn't want him, here.

"Fine. Hatori, leave the things that was need to clean up this girl, and leave." said the King.

"Yes, Sir." replied Hatori as he bow, leaving the room.

"Give me the towel, and hand me the bandage." Tohru said as her hand held out. Shino hand her the towel and bandage to her.

Tohru took the towel and dab on her wound, as soon it was clean. She took the small cloth and put it over her wound and bandaged around it. After a while, Tohru's calmed down and smile at Shino, and he smiled back.

"Onee-chan?" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Kisa and Matt by the door, Matt look like he was crying.

"Kisa... I thought I told you to take care of him." Tohru said as she rise.

"We tired, but he wouldn't hear it. He kept demanding to see you. After a while, we decided that to bring Matt to see you."

"Onee-chan?! Are you alright?!" Matt said as he saw Tohru's wound.

"This is nothing... Kisa take him back." Tohru said as walk to the bathroom to clean her self.

"Kisa.. you know this child?" ask the Queen.

"Not really... Mother just bought these two today."

"Kisa! Take him back!" Tohru shout as she reach the bathroom knob.

"Why? WHY?!" Matt yelled.

"I told you and I told them. Until it's safe I need you to stay with Miki."

"What's safe? Tell me!"

"Matt! Please, knock it off! Just go back. I'll come to your birthday, okay? Leave now!!"

"Why are you yelling young lady?!" shout the King.

"This doesn't concern you! Kisa! Matt! LEAVE NOW!!"

"Onee-chan..." Matt said as tears came.

"Leave! I hate you! I can't even stand looking at you! Can't you understand?! I can't let it happen again!! Matt! Leave!" Tohru yelled as she turned around, hate was showing in her emotion. She punch the wall.

"F-fine! I hate you too!" Matt said as he ran out.

"Kisa... take care of him, would you. His birthday is two days from today, could you throw him a party. I know he would like that."

"Yes. I'll make sure."

"Thank you." Tohru said as Kisa left.

"Tohru? Was that Matt? Your little brother?" ask Shino, looking at Tohru.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I need to change." Tohru said she open the bathroom door.

"Wait! Who are you?!" demanding the king.

"Why don't you ask your son, over there." Tohru said as she pointed to Akito. Walking in the bathroom, as soon as she was inside the bathroom, she slide down to the floor and began to cry, not caring if they'd heard her. After a while, Tohru took a quick shower and put on her yourtka. When she open the door, Akito was standing only two feet away from him, he looked please and anger at the same time.

"How's was you bath?"

"It was fine." Tohru said as she walk past Akito, putting the towel that was over her head, rest on her shoulder. She sat down on the floor, where her bed was laid out.

"How's the fight go?" Tohru ask as she pack her things neatly against the wall, the only thing that was out was a picture of her family and Miki's family.

"It was amusing seeing father's face."

"It must be nice, huh?" Tohru said dryly as she dry her hair and comb it.

"Not really." Akito said as he walk to his bed, looking over to Tohru.

"I've change my mind, you sleep with me."

"What?!"

"Since you're going to be my fiancée soon, mind as well to get use to it."

"No! I already like sleeping on the floor, and if you don't mind. I like to go to sleep."

Tohru got under the cover and rest her head on the pillow.

"Fine then, I'll sleep with you then." Akito said, but Tohru didn't hear, she was already fast asleep. Akito stood up and walk to where Tohru sleeping. He took off the cover and climbed in himself, he took his arms and put them over Tohru's waist.

**NEXT MORNING:**

The sun was shining when Tohru, woke up. She felt arms around her waist. When she tried to move, the arms only hold her tighter. She turn her head around to see who was holding her so tightly, to her surprise that it was Akito, he was snuggling against her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he ask as he open one of his eyes, to peek at Tohru.

"To clean up myself, if you don't mind that is, Master Akito."

Akito face turn angry, but he kept calm.

"Master Akito? Why are you calling me that for?"

Tohru tried to remove his arm that was around her waist and it didn't work. "After all I am bought as a slave, right?"

Akito lift one eyebrow. "You do have a good point, but to me you are being sold as a wife, not a slave but a wife. Understand?"

"Yes, Master A--"

"Ah, that's 'Master Aki' to you."

"Yes. Now can you let me go, or do I have to scream?"

"Hmm. I think I want to hold on to you longer, my hime." Akito said as he kiss the back of her ear, making Tohru shiver.

"This should work for now." Akito said as he got up, releasing his arms.

"You go first, but wear this."

Akito said as he hand her a yukata, it was blue like her eyes and there was birds and clouds on there. Tohru took the yukata from his hand and walk to the bathroom.

**IN KITSU'S HOME:**

"How is he?" ask Kitsu as she saw Miki coming out of her room. Last night was tiresome.

**Flashback:**

_Kisa and Matt returned home, after Kisa found Matt by the entrance._

_"Kisa, Matt... you're home late. How was it?" Kistsu ask as she stood up from where she sat, she could see that Matt was crying and that Kisa was tired._

_"I hate Onee-chan!" Matt said as he dash to his room, and the room that was suppose to be Tohru's also._

_"Oh, dear." Kitsu said as she saw Matt ran off._

_"Mother... tell me... is it true?" Kisa ask, not looking at her mother. But something was bothering her._

_"What's true?" ask Kistu who confuse about what Kisa was trying to say._

_"That when, both parents died, the kids have to be in a camp, until they're old enough to be sell off?"_

_Kitsu gasp._

_"W-where did you heard that?!"_

_"I heard it from Tohru earlier when we left. I was wondering if it was true, is it?" Kisa look up to her mother._

_"Yes, I'm sorry."_

_"So it was true. If Matt was living with Tohru, then he would be in danger, because he young. And from Tohru's view, if he was hurt, then she would be hurt more."_

_"Yes. That's true."_

_"I see mother... well good night." Kisa said as she bow and left to go to her room._

**End of Flashback**

"He's sleeping right now. I didn't think that it wouldn't get this worse." Miki answer as she ran her hand through hair, and sigh afterwards.

"What do you mean? Have they hated each other?"

"No. Not like that...it's just that it never happen like this, them being apart. From what I've remember even when Matt was sick or hurt Tohru would always be there for him, no matter what had happened to them."

"So...this is their first time? Being apart?"

"Yes. And I don't think Matt won't get over it. He knows what Tohru's doing. He knows that Tohru's protecting him. But he doesn't want her to leave him. At least not yet."

" You know...you spoken like a true friend, I'm glad that Tohru's have a friend that she can count on."

"Yes, so am I, so am I."

"By the way, Kisa mention this earlier, that we show throw Matt a birthday party?"

"It's just like her, no matter how poor we are, we always celebrate his and ours birthday together. We would wait until it was his birthday and then we would exchanges our gifts that we got for each other. Mines and Tohru's are five days before his."

"So. that'd would makes Matt's on May 20th, yours and Tohru's on May 15?"

"Actually, mines on the 15, Tohru's on the 14."

"Oh, so Tohru's older than you by a day right?"

Miki nod, "Yes, but I think it'd be a good idea, I know Matt will like that."

"Then it's agree, Matt's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Yes, but there's something I was wondering, can the servant and maids have a day off? For Matt's birthday, I mean. So that way he knows everyone here, and won't be scared off, by not knowing someone, is that all right?" Miki ask hopefully.

"Yes, I guess you are right. I wouldn't want them to scare him off. And I think it been a long time, since everyone in the house get together..."

"So...is that a yes?"

"Yes." Kitsu said as she smiled with a nod.

**AT AKITO'S HOME:**

"Akito, darling? I'm coming in." Said the Queen(her name is Ginta).

As Ginta open the door a crack, she could see Akito staring at Tohru. Tohru however was looking the other way (she was wearing her yukata), like she was slapped, and she was a red mark was on her right cheek.

"What have I told you to call me?!" Akito said as he look at Tohru.

"..."

"What have I told you to call me?!" Akito said a little louder as he took a step to Tohru, raising his hand and slap her again (left side), but harder. Tohru didn't move, but stand there.

"I'm sorry, Master Aki. I won't do that again."

"You won't do what?"

"I won't call you 'Master Akito'."

"That's much better." Akito said as he smiled at her, his hand reach to cup her face, Tohru flinched. His whole body move towards Tohru's making him hug her.

"For now on, we'll be together forever. Until, I married of course. But for now, it will be just us and only us. Not that little brat of yours, understand?" Akito said as he place a kiss on Tohru's forehead.

Ginta took a deep breath in and out, then she knock again, but loudly for the two teenagers that was in the room to jump a little.

"Yes, who's there?" Akito said as he walk to the door, Tohru walk to her bed and quickly fold her bed and put it to the corner of the room.

"Aki, it's mother. Your father wants you to come for breakfast, and he want you to bring your 'friend' with you."

"Yes. Come." Akito said as he motion his finger at Tohru. Tohru walk to him, looking at the mirror first, she could see red mark on both side of her face, she quickly fix her self and ran to Akito. Akito open the door, and there stood, Ginta waiting for them.

"Aki, your father wants to talk to you before breakfast, he's in his study."

"You don't cause any trouble to mother, alright?" Akito said as he look at Tohru, she nod her head, Akito smile and walk to where his father's study was.

"Come, along. Let's have you clean up." Ginta said as she smile at Tohru, but she look the other way.

"I don't understand what do you mean." Tohru said as she began to walk.

"I saw "Master Aki" did to you, you don't have to hide it." Ginta said as she walk to Tohru. Tohru halt as soon as she heard those words: "Master Aki."

"I don't understand what are you trying to say, Madame..." Tohru said as she tired to guess the Queen's name, Ginta noticed this and decide to use her name.

"Ginta."

"Ginta." Tohru repeat. "I don't understand what you mean, Madame Ginta. Now if you just show me where the dining room is. I'll do the rest."

"You don't have to hide everything. You don't have to hold everything inside you. You don't have to carry them."

"You don't understand, just show me where the room is, Madame Ginta."

"But... I know you don't want this, you're doing this for your brother aren't you? You want to protect him, and he knows this, he doesn't want to be away from you. You don't wa--"

"Just be quite! Just stop! I don't need anyone's pity, and I don't want yours! Stop! Stop acting like you know what's have been going on in my life, it's my life not yours! Stop!" Tohru shouted, tears were close to the edge of her eyes. Her shout was echoing though the castle. Three people came running towards them. They were Shino, Akito and the king; Ryoki.

"Ginta! Are you alright?! What's with the shouting?! ask the Ryoki, looking at his wife, Ginta.

"Tohru?! Is there something wo--?" ask Shino. But he was surprise by what his Nii-san did to her.

SSLLAAPP!!

"What do you think you're doing?! You should know your place by now!!"

"I'm sorry, I acted without thinking. Please accept my apology." Tohru said as she bow to Ginta.

"No...I should be apologizing to you. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said those thing to y--"

"You don't have to apologize to me... it was my fault. I acted without thinking and my anger got the best of me. Please accept this apology. Please." Tohru said like she was begging, she was also shaking.

"Yes, I accept your apology."

"Good, now that's settle, I need Tohru. Come with me, NOW!" Aktio said as he walk to his room, he was standing out of his door. Tohru was about to follow until she felt a hand tug her yutua. She turned round to see, Shino, he was the one that was tugging her.

"Don't go. Play with me..."

Tohru look at Akito and back at Shino, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Don't!" shouted Shino. "You promise that you'd play with me! Nii-san! No fair! Tohru promise to play with me, and you get to have her! She promise me, and you take the fun out of everything!!"

"Shino!!" scolded the king.

" Torhu promise!! Promise!! No fair!!" Shino said as he pouted and cry.

"Alright!! Tohru! Go play with him!" Akito said angrily. "Are you happy now?!"

"Yes... thank you." Shino said as he hiccupped.

"But first let's eat. Ok, Shino. We don't want to play on an empty stomach do we?" Tohru said as she turn to Shino, wiping his tears, smiling at him.

"Okay. (hiccup)" Shino said as he smiled back, taking Tohru by the hand, pulling her along with him, making her follow him.

"H-hey!" Tohru said surprised. "S-slow down will you?!"

But Shino only giggled and kept on running, making Tohru follow him.

**IN THE DINING ROOM:**

"Tohru, you get to sit next to me!" Shino said happily, sitting at his spot where he usually sit.

"Are you sure?" Tohru ask as she look at him. Wondering if the was alright.

"If Nii-san," Shino said as he look over at Akito, who came after his parents. "don't mind?"

"Not at all." Akito said dully as he took a seat where his spot was.

"Master, the guests are here." said a servant, who came in.

"Tell them to come in." said Ginta.

"Yes, Madame." said the servant as he open the paper doors, revealing

eleven people, plus one more (if you know who is it...).

"Welcome. Thank you for coming here." greeting the King as he smile at the guests who came in , the guest eyes somehow travel to and from the King's to Tohru and a child, whom Kisa had brought with her.

"Let's takes our seats, shall we?" said the queen as she sat next to her husband. Soon, the guest sat where they always sat. Except for Kisa and Matt who sat right next to Tohru and Shino.

"Kisa... why is Matt here?" Tohru whisper as she saw Kisa sat one seat over to her(which is right next to Shino).

"He wanted to come, he wanted to give you something." Kisa whisper back. Matt sat right next to his Onee-chan and Shino was on her left.

"Before we eat, I assume you all here, saw someone whom you haven't recognize. Her name is Tohru Honda, and it's seems... well, Akito why don't we let you explain." said the Queen, looking at her eldest son.

"Well... not that it matter but she's going to be my fiancée."

Gasps was heard from the who haven't heard of it...

"But she'll be temperedly, until I decide on who to marry, her or Kiko."

"If you chose Kiko," said a male voice, "can I have her?! I been always looking for wife."

"Shii-nii-san!! Are you insane! The girl is nearly half your age and you want to marry her. Like who would want to marry a pervert dog?!" said a female voice, her eyes are silver and her age look like she was in freshmen from a collage student, her hair was light brown. A laugh was heard from him. Meanwhile, Tohru, Kisa, Shino and Matt was sweat dropped.

"Now, now Kagura. Calm down, you'd probably scary the poor girl." Ginta said to the girl who was almost yelling. She looks over to Tohru, wondering if she was right.

"Anyway we'll settle this matter after we eat." said Ryoki, clearing his throat.

"Yes, let's eat." said Shino as he began to dig in his food. Soon one-by-one everyone followed. Tohru look over at Matt to see him, smiling, eating his miso soup, Tohru smiled back and began to eat her own food.

**LATER:**

"That's was good food!" Shino said as he patted his belly, Tohru was giggling and as for Kisa and Matt. They decide to stay for a while, the rest of the guests left to do what they'd need to do. Well... not all of them... Momiji was still here somewhere and there was one child that Kisa had introduce to Tohru. He was the same age as her and he look like he was mad at someone. His name was Hiro...Sohma.

"How's the food Matt?" Tohru ask she look at matt who was smiling playing with his Onee-chan's hair. Kisa and Hiro was close by, they were at least two feet away from them.

"Good!"

"How good?"

"Really good!"

"What do you want to do, Shino?"

"Let's play..." Shino said as he scratch his cheek. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Me?! Pick me! I wanna play too!" said a voice that came running, waving his hand happily. It was Momiji.

"Uncle Momiji! You wanna play too?!"

"Sure! I have nothing to do!"

"Yay!"

"You ready, Matt?" Tohru said as she turned her head from Momiji and Shino's directions and to Matt's.

"Uh-huh!"

"Do you mind if we play with you?" ask Kisa, she came walking over to us, Hiro was with her, he follow her with a angry face, well at least it look like on.

"Sure!" Tohru said as she look at Kisa with a smile.

"Okay, count Matt, me, Kisa and Hiro in!"

"Alright! Now who wants to hide?" Momiji ask.

"I do!" Shino and Matt said in unison.

Momiji and Tohru laugh, "What about you, Tohru?"

"I don't really care..."

"I know why don't you go and hide and I'll try to found you! Shino, you take Matt and hide him, but here the thing. You can't go past Akito's room or any other rooms, you can only hide outside or inside. That's if you're familiar with the castle that is. 'Kay?" Momiji said seriously but with a happy face.

"Yep!" chant Shino and Matt again.

"Okay, everybody ready?!"

Tohru, Shino, Kisa and Matt nodded their head eagerly, while Hiro just grunted. Momiji began to count. And they begin to hide. Shino and Matt went to hide outside and Tohru when to hide inside. As for Kisa and Hiro, well who knows where they went to hide. But the only room that's she familiar with is Akito's and Shino's. So, she decide to choose Shino's. He show her the night before, when Tohru was crying in the bathroom.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Tohru?" Shino ask as he knock on the door. There was no movement from inside, until they heard a shuffle and saw the doorknob twist and open. Tohru face was red, and puffy. _

_"W-what is it, Shino-kun?" Tohru said as she look at him._

_"Ah... I want to show you my room. Can you come?"_

_"I don't know..." Tohru said as she look at him and back at Akito, "you have to ask your brother, after all I am a slave."_

_"You are not a slave! You are a wife! A fiancée!"_

_"And I think what your Nii-san is trying to say is that it is a 'no'."_

_"Is that true, Nii-san?"_

_"Yes! Now if you don't mind, I need to have her clean."_

_"But...! That's not fair! I wanna spend some time with Tohru!"_

_"Shino... don't cry. Look, if you ask your Nii-san nicely and cutely, I'm sure he'll let you."_

_"'Kay. Nii-san can I show Tohru where my room is?" Shino said in his best voice and his best cute smile._

_"Rrrr. I guess so. But only for a few minutes, then bring her back here."_

_"'Kay." Shino said as he took Tohru by her hand and left the Akito's room to shows his._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Okay! Here I come!" Momiji shouted as he went to look outside for the boys. Tohru was just about to reach Shino's room, when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, she gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice, as he blew in her ear, she squirmed.

"Master Aki...you're hurting me.."

"Does it hurt? It should...you deserve it, for behaving like that..." Akito said as he moves her to his room. Once they were inside, he locks his door and only he has the key.

"Please...what do you want from me?"

"Not much, I just like hurting other people, if I don't know them very well, like...your little brother for instance."

"Leave him out of it! He had nothing to do with this! It's your fault."

"Fault?" Akito repeated, looking angry. "How is this my fault?! All I'm trying to do is make you my wife! It's your fault for not following!"

"Then why don't you go and marry Kiko! She's much better than me! And she's have the royal blood that you need, in order to have a heir!"

"Well, it's look like you have your wish, she's coming here tonight! And you better behave!"

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll just have to hurt someone then." Akito said as he smirks.

"You...! Don't you da--!"

"Tohru?!! Where are you?!" called Momiji, it's look like he found everyone else except her.

"I have to go..." Tohru said as she walks to the door, but one thing, it was locked.

"Master Aki... open this door!"

"Not until you say that you are sorry and you have to kiss me on the cheek."

"No."

"Then I won't open it. That's simple."

Tohru began to be frustrated; she took a deep breath in and out. "F-Fine! But first you have to unlock the door."

"That's alright with me." Akito said as he walk to the door and unlock, Tohru thought if she shove him out of the way, then she would get away. But she was wrong. He knew what she was thinking. He grabbed her arm, making her fall down, and making him, fall on top of her. Tohru grunted, trying to get him off her, but she only made it worse. He grabbed her wrists and pinned it above her head.

"This is nice... and now for that kiss, I've been asking for." Akito said as he moves his lips to her. Tohru turn her face away, Akito frowned. "That's wasn't nice."

Akito force her face to turn to him, with his free hand. Then he kiss her fully on the lips, Tohru gasped and her eyes widen, she tried to move her wrist but couldn't he was holding onto her tightly.

"That's your first kiss? It's a good thing I took it... other wise you hate me... wait you already hate me." Akito said as he rose up, a smirk was on his face. Tohru blushed madly and anger rose. She did one thing that she could think of... and that was too...

SLAP!

"And that was suppose to hurt?"

Akito look at her, she began to tremble, and ran out of the room. As soon as she left, Akito touch his cheek, it stings. "Well... I deserve it after all..."

Tohru ran out of his room and bump into someone, "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I didn't watch where I was going." said a male voice, his hair was orange.

"Tohru?! Are you alright?" ask Momiji as he and the group followed behind him.

"I'm alright. I guess you've found me, huh?" Tohru said as she tired to put on a smile. However, couldn't.

"Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, do you know her?" said the boy.

"Sort of. She's suppose to be Master Akito's next to be fiancée." said Hiro.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" ask Kisa, looking at him.

"Master Akito wanted to see me, for my daily talk."

The three shiver when their cousin talk about it, they've known since they were born. It was very scaring.

"I should be going. It's nice to meet you Tohru-hime." Kyo said as he bowed at Tohru and left to go to Akito.

"So... he does hurt him too?" she whisper.

"What do you mean too?"

"It's nothing! So... you've found everyone?"

"Yep!"

"And where are Shino and Matt?"

The three look around them, seeing the two kids not there with them.

"There might be a slight problem..." Momiji as he tired to laugh.

"There's no time for laughing, rabbit!! We got to find them be--" Hiro started to say, but a voice cut him off.

"Help!!" shouted a child voice.

"Before they get in trouble." Hiro finished.

"Where's the voices coming from?!" ask Kisa.

"In Master Akito's room!" Momiji said as he ran to Akito's room.

When they got there, Kyo look like he was punch in the face, Shino was lying right next to Akito, terrified, he was shaking in fear. Matt was held by the throat and Akito look like he was trying to choke him. Soon the King and Queen came in running, hearing their child calling for help.

"M-master Aki! Let go of him!" Tohru shouted as she walk up to them.

"Why should I?! They shouldn't even be here!"

"L-let them go! They haven't done anything to you! I said let him go!" Tohru roar as she pull Akito's hand from Matt's throat. Matt fell down, when he fell he was gasping for air, he look like he was really choking.

"Matt!!" shouted Kisa as she ran to Matt side, patting his back, he was coughing.

"Why are you doing this?!!"

"They shouldn't even be here!"

SLAAPP!!

"Don't you... don't you do that again!! He didn't do anything to you!! What's going on in that head of yours!! Answer me?!!" Tohru shouted looking at Akito.

"O...onee-chan?" Matt said as he look over to Tohru, his head was resting on Kisa'a lap.

"Are you alright, Matt, Shino?" Tohru ask as she look at Matt and back at Shino, who was still beside Akito. "Come here, Shino."

Tohru held out her arms, Shino move very slowly to her when he reaches her, he cried in her as she hugs him. For the first time, Shino felt safe with her, Matt came running to her, Tohru open her arms (again) to let him in, Tohru took both boys in her arms, she carrying them up, smiling at them, and whispering sweet words to them to calm them down.

"I won't let him hurt you... I promise."

Tohru place a kiss on each of theirs head, the boys fell asleep, by the comfort from Tohru's.

"Madame Ginta could you have a maid set up two bed in Shino's room, I have a feeling that he'll like that. Can you?" Tohru ask as she look at Ginta with a soft smile.

"Yes, right away." Ginta said as she left to go and find a maid.

"Momiji, King. Could you two bring them to Shino's room. I'll be there shortly." (Tohru gave Momiji Matt and handed the King Shino.)

"Thank you. Kisa, can you call the doctor to take a look at Kyo here."

"Yes, I will." Kisa said as she left the room. Then Kyo stood up and walk out, like nothing had happened.

"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you hurt?! We should get you treated, as soon as possible!"

"This?" Kyo said as he touch his cheek that was a bit blue and had a little red blood coming out. "It's nothing. I'm used to these kind of things. I've had it since I was little, so don't worry about it. "

"Still I should think that we should take care of it!"

"I agree with her, Kyo. It look bad, it might not heal if you don't take care of it." said Hatori as he came in with Kisa at his side.

"Fine. But hurry, you know how mother likes it when I'm late..."

"I know. I'll explain to her what happened here."

Hatori took out some cleaning tools that was use to clean, and began to clean Kyo up.

"Kisa, Hiro you two should leave, I don't want you two to be hurt." Tohru said as she look at Akito, the two nonteens understood what she meant and left the room.

"What had happen here? Would you like to tell me, Master Aki?"

"I told you, they came in here when I was talking to Kyo about his 'daily talk', they came in and saw what had happen. So I thought it would teach them a lesson about knocking."

SLAP!

"Still you shouldn't have to hit them for a baka reason like yours! I actually feel sorry if Kiko marry you."

"Why? It not like I care who I marry, just as long I have a heir and that's it. I mean that's what everyone been wanting a new heir."

"Heh. And for a prince of Sohma, you don't really act like one do you? Like they said like father like son? But.. I guess it's not true for some people, now if you don't mind, I have to go."

Tohru took her things and left the room, follow behind her was Kyo and Hatori, who was close the door. Kyo bowed to Tohru, "Thank you for your help."

"It's not problem. I just hate when something happen to a person who is weak... I want to protect them, even if I don't know them."

"I see, well, good night, Tohru-hime."

"Yes, good night Kyo and you too, Haroti. Thank you for helping." Tohru said as she enter Shino's room.

"It'd must be nice to have someone to care about you, Kyo." said Hatori as he walk beside Kyo, walking to his house.

"It...not like she care about me...I mean she hardly know me and yet she wants to protect the weak..."

"I guess she live the hard way, from what I've had gather."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**INSIDE OF SHINO'S ROOM:**

Inside of Shino's room was like Aktio's but livelier, and colorful. Shino and Matt was sleeping in his bed it was a twin bed, the both slept peacefully, Tohru smile at the sight. She put her things at the corner of Shino's room and lay out her things. Then she spotted a yukata that was laid out on her bed that was on the floor. It was made out of silk and it had on a light blue color and dark sakura's blossom. Tohru decide to change out of her yukata and change into the one was set out for her. As soon she was clean and changed, Tohru look at herself in the mirror, she smiled and left the room, closing the door quietly..

"Tohru?" ask a voice, making Tohru jump a little. It was Momiji, Kisa and Hiro waiting for her.

"What is it?" She ask as she look at them.

"You look really pretty!" said Kisa as she looks at Tohru.

"Thank you! Is there something you need? I have to go."

"Not really, but is it true that you and Matt were...let's just say...tortured?"

Tohru stared at them for a few second and said, "W-who told you that?"

"I've just thought of it...it sounded like it was true, were you really tortured?"

"Don't ask me about that again, understand?! This has nothing to do with any of you. Forget that we are talking about this, please. I don't want to remember...not again."

**FLASHBACK: **

_"Now, what do you think we should do with this child?" said a guard voice as he look over at Matt he was only four and a half, he was hugging Tohru, and she was hugging him...tightly._

_There was a total of ten children in one cell, they all known each other, Tohru and Kito (who was the same age as Tohru), was the oldest ones there, all those two could think about was to protect the weak, the children._

_"Let's make him cry." said another voice, he was leaning against the wall, looking over to Tohru and Matt. Kito was over at the other side, all of the children was behind him._

_"Nah, we already did that, and look what happen to Gino."_

_Gino was a guard that used to come every day torturing a child, making the child cry in pain. His target last time was Yuro, a child who was at a age of seven, Gino torture him by beating him over and over. He didn't stop until, Tohru and Kito attack him, Tohru took Yuro away from him, placing him with the rest of the children, while Kito was biting him, with any other ideas he had in his head, Tohru came and attack him from behind, she hit him with a stick that he use to beat up Yuro. She hit him over and over until, Gino didn't move. The two grabbed to keys that was use to open the cell doors and then they pull Gino out of the cell and lock up the cell. Making him look like he was drunk, they put him lying on the ground with a beer in his hand. Tohru hid the keys somewhere so the only one who knows where it was the children, her and Kito._

_"Yuro, is he alright?" ask a girl who was his twin sister, she was one mintue younger than her older brother, her name was Yuri Tomkoima._

_"He'll be alright, after all he is strong to protect the weak, he wouldn't leave the weak in harm, now would he?" said Kito, looking at Yuri who was nodding her head slowly, and look back Yuro._

_"Come, let's bandage him up." Tohru said as she took a roll of bandage that was hidden, there was some medicine hidden in the walls too._

_"'Kay."_

_Yuri move over to let Tohru bandage Yuro. Tohru bandage over Yuro's wound that was on his cheek and on his chest._

_"He'll be alright in a few days. How are you feeling Yuro?"_

_Yuro took a breathe and look at Tohru and back at Yuri who was hugging him tightly. "I'll be fine, thank you Tohru-Onee-chan."_

_"That's good, Yuri, take care of him. Can you do that?"_

_Yuri nodded her head and said, "I will Tohru-Onee-chan." giving Tohru a smile._

_"Hey!! What happen here?!" Shouted a voice that came down the halls, to find their friend, Gino was knockout. Two guards came this way, looking at their friend, Gino and back at the kids. Tohru and Kito stood up, both of theirs arms are spread out. The looks in theirs eyes, like they were ready to beat all of the guards up, with every strength they'd have left._

_"He's probably got knock-out again...you know how he's gets when it comes to kids that's cry, hell, he even have one of his own."_

_"Yea, I guess you're right." said one of the guards sighing. "It musta been hard for him, seeing that his kid at home and all."_

_"Yeah. What did you think we should did with those?" said the other guard pointing at Tohru and Kito._

_"Let'em be. After all, they're protecting the weak, they're the new generation of this era. After all we should know too, we were in there at one point and look at us."_

_"So...what are you saying?!" Tohru said looking at one of the guard that spoke. "That we're not going to survive, like some of you did. What about your brothers and sisters?! Huh?!"_

_Tohru walked over to the guards, Kito was behind Tohru until he saw Tohru anger rise, and he walked in front of Tohru, trying to hold her back._

_"This has nothing to do with you!!" spited one of the guard angrily._

_"Sure! Go ahead and say this doesn't have to do with us!? But you know that it's true, most of us isn't going to survive this jail camp!! Why're you even here?! TELL ME?!!" Tohru yelled as she tried to move but Kito was holding her back tightly._

_"We didn't want to be here..." said one of the guards, the other one gasps and grabbed him by the shoulder._

_"What're you telling them for, Jiro?!"_

_"They should know this...in order for all of them to survive, we survive didn't we?! But not our friends!"_

_"Forget I even asked you." Tohru said as she turned around to the group of kids._

_"Tohru Onee-chan?! Yuro isn't breathing!!" panicked Yuri, looking at Tohru and Kito._

_"Just calm down, Yuri. He's probably sleeping." Tohru said as she moves Yuro away from Yuri, who was crying._

_"Tohru...I don't hear a beat." whisper Kito as he put his ear against Yuro's chest where he's heart was._

_"I don't feel a pulse either." Tohru whisper back, looking at Yoru and back at Yuri who was standing there._

_"Yuri...I'm sorry...he's gone." Tohru said not looking at Yuri, who's eyes was widen, Tohru look the other way to avoids Yuri's widen eyes._

_"This isn't funny!" Yuri said as she took a step towards Tohru._

_"I'm sorry. But he's gone." Kito said as he looks at Yuri, his eyes weren't playing._

_"Tohru Onee-chan...c-can y-you hug me?" Yuri said as she looks at Tohru, she was trembling._

_"Sure." Tohru said, as she held out her arms open to let Yuri in, Yuri ran towards Tohru hugging her tightly. _

_"Anyone else?" ask Kito as he also held out his arms, some ran to him and some ran to Tohru._

_"Let's sing a song for Yuro. Let's sing: You'll always there for me (a/n: made it up) she said, looking at everyone. They nod theirs head and Tohru began to open her mouth and sing._

_You were there for me. When I needed you._

_You'll always be there for me._

_Even if you are gone, I will always know that you'll be here._

_Right next to me, right next to me._

_Even if I hated you, you'll be there for me._

_Even if I was sad, I always thinks of you._

_You'll always be there for me. And I'll know that you are always here._

_Besides me._

_You'll always be there for me._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Without Tohru's knowing, she began to sing. Nevertheless, this time in a sad voice.

_You were there for me. When I needed you._

_You'll always be there for me._

_Even if you are gone, I will always know that you'll be here._

_Right next to me, right next to me._

_Even if I hated you, you'll be there for me._

_Even if I was sad, I always thinks of you._

_You'll always be there for me. And I'll know that you are always here._

_Besides me._

_You'll always be there for me._

_Always._

_You were there for me_

_Always, you will always be there for me._

"Tohru Onee-chan...?" said a child, she was looking at Tohru. There were about eight children around Tohru, smiling at her, and one who was about her age was standing there, smirking at Tohru.

"Come on children, we shouldn't bother her." said the maid who tried to perused the children to move, but they didn't move.

"Tohru Onee-chan?" called the child again.

"What's wrong...," Tohru said as she open her eyes, smiling at the children. "Yuri?"

"See?! I told you that I heard Tohru Onee-chan's voice!!"

"No kidding?!"

"Tohru Onee-chan why are you here?" ask Yuri.

"I should ask you the same thing!"

"We all were sold off as servants!" said Hikura proudly, Tohru frowned.

"Is this right," Tohru turned her head to the maid, "that they're becoming servants?"

"Yes. To tell you the truth, I don't agree with them becoming a servants at such a young age."

"Who bought them?"

"Someone named...Ryori...I think." answered Yuri, looking at Tohru, who was gasping.

"I see...do you have something to do?" Tohru ask as she look at the children and back at the maid.

"I don't know...but if you have something in mind for them, be my guest. I have something to finish before the Princess of Komonia comes." said the maid, who look like she was tired.

"I'll take them off your hands for awhile and you just go and do what you need to do."

"Thank you." said the maid as she smiles and bow, leaving them.

"Tohru?" said a male voice. Tohru look up to see who was calling her name it was her old friend, Kito.

"Kito?!! Is that really you?! I can't believe that you look so handsome without those raggy clothes on!"

"Yea, I do huh?"

"Yes, you do!"

"Hey. What should we do? I'm bored!" complained Kiki, who was only four years old.

"How about we play out in the garden!" suggested Momiji, the children cheered.

"Before that," Tohru said as she had a evil smirk on her face, "let's scared Matt."

"Yea!" the children cheered.

"Shh!" Tohru put her finger on her lips as she open the door quietly.

The children giggled as they all enter the room quietly, as soon they were all in (including Kisa, Hiro and Momiji), Tohru close the door. And signal everyone to gather around the bed, Shino however open his eyes and stood in shock that there was people gather around his bed, and when he was just about to let out a scream, Tohru walked over claming her hand over his mouth, she whisper in his ear, explaining what's going on. Shino giggled, he couldn't wait to see Matt face! Tohru fingered three finger to let everyone to know on the count of three, they shout Matt's name. This should be fun, ne?

"One," Tohru whisper. "two, three!"

"Matt!" said everyone in the room in unison. Matt spring up from his bed, looking back and forth, his face was still sleepily.

"Wha..going on?"

"Open your eyes silly!" said Arkia, smiling.

"Arkia?! Is that you?" Matt said as he open his eyes wider, everyone was smiling and giggling at him.

"See, isn't that fun?" Tohru said as she smile.

"Yea! It was!" chanted everyone.

"No it wasn't! That was mean, Onee-chan!"

"Hey. If I didn't wake you up, you'll miss playing with everyone here."

"Oh, I'm up, now we can play!"

"Yes. Now we can play! Momiji would you show lead the way to the

garden?"

"Yeah! Followed me, we'll play 'Followed the Leader'!"

"Yea!" Everyone followed Momiji out the door, Kisa, Hiro, Kito and Tohru was the last ones to be behind them.

"We're here!" Momiji said happily as he move out the way to let the kids get a good view of the garden, it was cover with flowers and rocks sidewalk, a large pond filled with fishes.

"So...how long is does this garden goes?" ask Kito as he sat on the bench that was near the pond.

"Umm...I think about five acres."

"FIVE!?!" exclaimed the children, Tohru and Kito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**Chapter 4: The Mark on her arm.**

"FIVE!?!" excaimled the children, Tohru and Kito.

"Wow," Momiji said as he, Kisa and Hiro stared at the group with surpiese face, "I didn't think that you'll would be this surpirse. Seeing that we, Sohmas are used to having a lot of acres around this castle and where we lived."

"Yeah, we're from where we get only a little land, and from your difference and ours is huge." said Kito, looking at them.

"Hey, do you know anything about the Princess of Komonia?" Tohru asks, looks at the ground.

"Not really..." Momiji said as he looks at Tohru. "The King didn't tell us anything, 'cept that Master Akito is marry her, and that she's coming to visit tonight."

"I see..."

"Why do you need to know, Tohru?" ask Kito, looking at her.

"It's nothing. I was justs wondering that's all. Can you guys show me the rest of the castle?"

"I guess we can..." said Hiro, "but we have to ask permissoin why it's comes to newcomers in the castle."

"Oh."

"Hey, why are you gloomy for?" ask Yuri as she came walking towards them, a smile was on her face.

"It's nothing. C'mon, let's play." Tohru said as she smiled and ran to play with the kids.

"There's something worng with her. I just don't know what is it." Momiji said as he looks at Tohru who was playing with the kids.

"It's just like her, if there's something worng or something that's bothering her, she won't say what it is. She's so stuburon. She's wants to carrying everything, it like a big wieght was on her, like she doesn't want to cause problem for anyone." said Kito, his hands were turning into fists.

"But why? Why does she do that?" Kisa ask, staring at the ground.

"Because it's mine, it's not for anyone to help. I don't need anyone's help. I need to carry this wieght, it's not for someone to come and help me out, I don't want that. All I ask was you to help, not to get personally into my life." Tohru said darkly as she walks to them, her face were serisous. "Understand?"

"Miss Honda?" ask a servent who was walking towards the group. Tohru turned her head around and smiled. The kids ran to Tohru, hiding behind her.

"Yes? Is there something that you need?"

"Master Akito wishes to talk to you. The Princess of Komonia will be arriving shortly." said the servent, leading the way to Aktio's room.

**Akito's POV:**

_'This girl...why is that I feel so angry about her, what is she? A girl who I pick out randomly, somehow...she just..'_ I thought, looking out the window, and there was the girl, happy, cheerful, little Honda, smiling with the children?!

"What?!" I said to myslef, wondering how did the children get here, then I remember what father had said, _"We're running low on servent, perhaps I better go and gets those little pests instead."_

"Oh, so that what he means by 'little pests'." I said as I scinker. I heard someone knocking on the door, it was my servent, walking in with a new yuyaka, he bowed at me and said, "Master Akito, your mother and father wants you to meet them in the study room, its seems that the Princess of Komonia will be arriving shortly."

"That's fine, " I said, walking toward him, "have the girl come in my room."

I waited for him to move, but it seems that it will take me longer. He stared at me with a blank look on his face. I was getting inpacitnet, "Do you know the girl I was talking about the other day, go and get her or you will be punished!" And with that he left, mean while I was changing. _'Stupid fool, you have no idea I have in mind for you...' _I thought sitting on the bed, staring at the window.

**Tohru's POV:**

"FIVE?!" I exclaimed with the rest of the children and Kito, it was hard for me to belivie that the Sohmas could earn so much land. Then I saw surprise face on Momjij, Kisa and Hiro.

"Wow," I heard Momiji said, "I didn't think that you'll would be this surpirse. Seeing that we, Sohmas are used to having a lot of acres around this castle and where we lived."

"Yeah, we're from where we get only a little land, and from your difference and ours is huge." spoke Kito, he was looking at them.

"Hey, do you know anything about the Princess of Komonia?" I asks, my eyes was looking at the ground, if I was going to get married by 'Master Aki', if so I need to know who this girl is in order to leave this castle.

"Not really...," came Momiji voice, I could feel his eyes looking at me with a question face, "the King didn't tell us anything, 'cept that Master Akito is marry her, and that she's coming to visit tonight."

"I see..." was the only words that could come out of my mouth.

"Why do you need to know, Tohru?" ask Kito, I could feel him looking at me too, he sat right besides me, the kids were playing.

"It's nothing..." I begin to say, "I was justs wondering that's all. Can you guys show me the rest of the castle?"

"I guess we can..." I heard Hiro spoke, "but we have to ask permissoin why it's comes to newcomers in the castle."

"Oh."

"Hey, why are you gloomy for?" ask Yuri as she came walking towards us, I could see a smile in her face.

"It's nothing. C'mon, let's play." I said, standing up, smiling at her, and ran to play with the kids. _'This is nothing, getting married and hurt, there's more pain here, I could feel it, they have something to hid, I just know something.'_ I thought playing with the kids for a little while, then I heard Momiji's voice, "There's something worng with her. I just don't know what is it." I could feel him looking over at me and the kids.

"It's just like her," I heard Kito's voice, I peek over and saw his hand turning into fists, " if there's something worng or something that's bothering her, she won't say what it is. She's so stuburon. She's wants to carrying everything, it like a big wieght was on her, like she doesn't want to cause problem for anyone."

"But why?," Kisa voice, she was asking them, her eyes were staring at the ground, "Why does she do that?"

Right now I was getting angry this has nothing to do with them. _'It's mine to carry alone, I don't need anyone's help. I never ask anyone's help, stop getting personlay in my life, just stop. These are mine to keep. I don't need your help. ' _I thought walking towards them and said, "Because it's mine, it's not for anyone to help. I don't need anyone's help. I need to carry this wieght, it's not for someone to come and help me out, I don't want that. All I ask was you to help, not to get personally into my life." I said darkly, I could feel that my face were serisous. "Understand?"

Then I heard a step, like someone was walking towards us, "Miss Honda?" ask a servent, I turned my head and smiled at the servent, and behind me, I could hear the kids running towards me, hiding behind me.

"Yes? Is there something that you need?" I ask looking at him.

"Master Akito wishes to talk to you. The Princess of Komonia will be arriving shortly." he said, looking like he was instricted to take me to his room.

"Please take me there." I said, following the servent, I motion my fingers at the group, telling them to follow me. We follow the servent who bow and left, leading us to 'Master Aki's' room. I whisper to them, telling them to wait in Shino's room.

"I need all of you to stay in Shino's room and I will be there after I'm done talking to him. Understand?"

I look at them and they all nodded their head, and followed Shino to his room. As soon I saw everyone in his room and the door close, I sighs and knock on his door.

**Aktio's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door, I look at the shape of the person, I smirk.

"Come in." I said, I saw the doornob twist and open and there stood her, she walk inside, staring at me.

"Is there something you need tell me?" she ask me, walking towards me, closing the door behind her.

"Not really. I just wanted to see you before Kiko comes." I said, walking towards her, placing my hand on her shoulders, looking at her. But she had a different idea, she stared at the ground, and said, "Are you finished? I have to go if I don't want to be seen by her." taking my hands off her shoulders and walking towards the door. _'This should be fun.' _I thought walking towards her, my arms grabbed her by the waist, when she tired to move I just held her tighter, smelling her sweet inaccnce.

**Tohru's POV:**

I knock on his door, hearing him said, "Come in."

I open his door, walking inside his room, closing the door behind me, when I was in, I stared at him, "Is there something you need?" I ask him. He stood there, and walked towards me, I could see his hand moving to my shoulders, he place his hand on my shoulder and said, "Not really. I just wanted to see you before Kiko comes."

_'This is worng, I should not be here, he should be with her, not with me, please don't touch me.'_ I thought, looking at the ground.

"Let me go. I have to take care of someone. And I can't be late." I said, wanting to get out of here quickly, not wanting him touching me, I could sense that there was something worng with him. I took his hand off my shoulders and said, "Are you finished? I have to go if I don't want to be seen by her." walking towards the door, then I felt a pair of arms around my waist, I tried to move, but he just helding me tighter, I could feel his nose close to my neck, smelling me.

"No. I won't let you go." I heard him said, holding me tighter. It begin to scares me, I have to leave, I don't want to be alone with him.

"Then I will." I said, stomping on his foot and ran to open the door. I could hear him grunted.

**Akito's POV:**

I held her tigher smelling her, "No. I won't let you go."

"Then I will," And with that she stomped on my foot, I heard the door open, and looked up, the door was opened, I smirked. _'I knew this was fun, and it was.' _I thought walking out of my room, closing the door, walking to the study room.

**Normal POV: **

Meanwhile, Tohru's heart was beating fast. She stopped right in front of Shino's room, took a deep breathe in and out, just as her hand was reaching for the door knob, the door opened itself and there standing was Shino and the others.

"Is there something worng?" Shino ask, letting her inside his room. Tohru shook her head and said, "It's nothing."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Kito ask, looking at Tohru whose face was still a little red.

"No, he said that he wanted to see me before the Princess of Komonia arrives. That's all."

"Oh, good."

"Why?" Tohru ask, looking at him, wondering why he would ask her about it. Useally, he never ask her about something unless it was inportanat.

"Hey, can't a friend worry about another friend? Or is that not allowed?"

"Fine." She said, smiling at him, he smiled back. Then there was a knock on the door.

_'knock, knock, knock.'_

"Excuse me? I'm here to take the children to King and Queen Sohma." said the maid, that was there ealry.

"Oh." Tohru said, turning around to see the maid, she smiled. "Okay, everyone. Play time is over. Time to meet the King."

The kids pouted and groan as they walks out of Shino's room.

"Why do we have to go now. I don't wanna go." wined Kiki, who was only 4 years old.

"If you don't than, I can't finished my job."

"Do you mind if I came along with you? I can keep the kids quite." Tohru offered, looking at the maid, who looked like she was frustrate, the maid smiled.

"That's remind me, what's your name? Mine's Rina Sinamo." said the maid as she bowed in front of Tohru. Tohru looked surprise and bow at the maid and said to her, "My name is Tohru Honda and this is my little brother, Matt." Tohru pionted at Matt. Rina look over and smiled.

"I see. Thank you for helping me out. I have a lot to do. If you don't mind, follow me."

The maid led them to a room, it was huge a room that was filled with books and desk and chairs, and there in front of them was the King, Queen, Akito and two other people that they haven't seen.

"Care to explain to me about why you have children in the castle?" ask the Queen, looking over at the King. Wondering why they have children inside the castle.

"Simple, I bought these children as servants for the castle, seeing that we're low on servants…is there something wrong, girl?" ask the King, looking at Tohru, who was trembling and her eyes were filled with hate and guilt.

"How…how can you do this, these children already suffered enough of what happen to them! And you…you just make them into servants and making them suffering more than what they needed! What kind of fa--?!"

Tohru stopped, her arm was hurting her, and she felt a sharp pain in her left arm. They began to pain her; the muscle inside her was tightly. Her legs were bending to the floor, her face was shown pain and hurt. She began to scream in pain.

"Aaahhhh!!" she scream, her other arm was hold her left arm that was tightly hurting her. The children around her were scared; she was never in pain before.

"K-Kito, move the kids, don't let them go…near me! Aaahh!!" Tohru said, looking at Kito, he looks at her with a hurtful look, he seen her like this once, and it was pain to him, standing there, watching her in pain. He nods his head and spoke.

"Everyone, come over here!" he command, the children followed his order, walking slowly towards him, except for Shino and Matt, who was holding to Tohru, asking her what was hurting her.

"Onee-Chan, what's wrong? What's hurting you?!" ask Shino and Matt in unison, looking at her, they were both sacred and wanted to help her, they felt helpless, everyone did, watching her suffered like this in front of them.

"Matt…Shino," Tohru said betweens gasped, she was looking at the floor, not wanting them to see her in pain, "you two have to leave me, move. I need to go some where."

She stood up and walked, she tried to run, but she knows that if she ran, her legs would hurt her more than her arm. She was limping as she was walking. The group stared at her hopeless (a/n: well, almost everyone, two didn't stared at her with hopeless looks on their faces). Tohru tried to walk, but she fell on the floor, the pain was still hurting her, she was gasping for air, looking at the ceiling, which show the sky, wonderful blue sky and white fluffy clouds. She could hear footsteps coming closer to her. She stood herself up, looking at those who was coming to help her, it was the kids, Kito, Queen, and the two guests.

"Tohru, you have to give it a rest, you can't go walking around as if didn't hurt you! Please, I'm begging you…stop moving so much." Kito begged, running towards her, he was reaching out to her, his hand was on her shoulders. Tohru looks at him and back at the small group that was standing there.

"Fine, but take the kids somewhere else will you? They don't need to know…not yet."

"Ok." He said, the group reached them, Kito told them about what Tohru wanted.

"She doesn't want the kids to be there. So, you guys have to go somewhere else."

The kids nod theirs head as an understand, "Okay."

"Here, let's all go somewhere." Said Kisa, as she, her cousins, and the maid, Rina, left the room. As soon they left, Tohru grabbed Kito by the arm, and bended over, she looked like she was about vomit. Moreover, she was.

"Org. (a/n: the sound of vomiting, it sucks doesn't it…)"

"Tohru!" Kito said, bending down to reached Tohru. He was patting on her back and looking at her. She moves her hand and wipes her mouth.

"Ah. It's hurts so much." She said as she press her arm, where it was hurting the most.

"Honda, you're bleeding." Said the Queen, looking at Tohru's wound that was on her left arm, some blood came out. Kito quickly took out his handkerchief and lift up her yutaka and on there was a mark, the mark had on a heart, surround by sakura's pedal, it was bleeding from there. The group gasped as they saw this, Kito quickly put his handkerchief over Tohru's mark that the blood that was coming from.

"Don't say anything to the kids, understand." Tohru said, looking at them. She stood up and with the help of Kito, putting her arm over his shoulder; they walk out of the room.

"Oh," Tohru said, turning her head. "have that doctor in Shino's room. I think…it's getting worse." And with that they both left.

"So…this girl is his choice?" ask the woman, looking at the Queen. The Queen nodded her head, and said, "Yes, if you like you and your daughter can stay here for a while."

The woman nods her head, "Yes, that would be fine."

"Akito, why did you choose her and me?" ask the girl, looking at him. Akito looks over at her and shrugged.

"I was bored, somehow…she's beginning to be interesting to me."

And with that he left the room and went to his room. The King came towards them.

"Is that her...?" ask the King, looking at his wife.

"Yes. She's still alive after all these years. I can't belivie they would go this far. She doesn't know it yet."

"No, it's best not to tell her. She'll doesn't need to know, atleast not yet."

"Mother, why is that girl so important?" ask the girl.

"She's your first cousin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**Chapter 5: The Truth? What Truth?**

**.: In Shino's Room:.**

"Tohru...does it still hurt?" Kito ask as they both reach Shino's room. He open the door, but what they didn't know was that Akito was following them, and close it behind him. Once they were in, Akito took his ear and press it agaisnt the door.

"A little, why does it has to show now. And why here. I just don't understand...it didn't bleed last time, it just hurt that's all." Tohru answered as she was seated on the bed, Kito remove his handerchirf. There was blood all over it.

"Maybe its has to do something with the people around here. I mean, why would they want you for. After all you are a princess, aren't you?"

Tohru bonk him on the head. "You baka, don't say it out loud! Someone will hear you!!" fuming at him.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard you know!!" Kito said, touching his head where Tohru had hit, or should I say, more like bonk him with a toy hammer. When Kito saw this he had to ask, "Where the hell did you get the toy hammer, anyway."

"I found it on the floor, why? Do you want another one, 'cause I will get you another one"

"No, I'm go--" Kito stopped at looked at her, a red spot was showing on her yuyta. Tohru followed his eyes and saw her wound opened. "Oh this, " She said, moving her hand to her wound, "It was actccident that's all."

"Don't lie to me, you're not that air-headed."

"Hey!" Tohru shoted back. Getting ready to hit him again.

"Where's a doctor when you need it?" Kito ask, dodging Tohru's hammer attack, and just in time, there in fornt of them was the doctor, he walk himself in. (a/n: Akito walked away just in time to see, Hatori walking towards them.)

"He's here." said Hatori walking towards Tohru, took out his supplies and clean out Tohru's wounds, Tohru remove her yuyta, after he finshed cleaning it, he went to her wound on her shoulder, he gasped when he was bending over to clean her wound. There in fornt of him, was the mark, the mark of the King Yomainota.

"I see...you too reconized this mark." Tohru said in a sad, looking at him.

"Don't worry you're not the first one. There were others before you, but they all died, protecting me. All because of this stupid mark!! I just don't underestand, many people are willing to risk there life to save a mere princess whose parents claimed dead!! Why?!" Tohru said as her hands turnes into fists, tears were coming close to her eyes, "Someone, care to explian to me, why would they did that...claiming me dead...why would they do that?"

Hatori stood up, he had finished cleaning her wound...there was a few seconds of silince until he spoke, "Because..."

Tohru and Kito looks at him, Kito was leaning agiasnts the wall. Tohru was leaning agiast the bed wall.

"...because they were underattack, from the Kingdom in the Earth. You see King and Queen Yomainota was order to give them a wife in order to have thier son, a year later, you were born, it took them a while to find out that you were born. When you were eleven, your mother gave birth to a son, a heir. In total, there was two, one female and one son. When the King from Earth came in to see you, he was shocked. His son was only twelve, one year older than you. The King order to have you move to the palace. But your mother was shocked, she didn't hear anything about her daughter getting engage. Your mother was devestaged, seeing you that are her only daughter, she took you and your brother...she took you to the only people that she trust, it was the Hon--"

"T-That's enough! Please leave." Tohru said, she was trembling, Hatori gave out a small sigh, bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Tohru now was crying, her hand was in her face. Kito came over and hugged her.

"It's alright. We'll get though this together, like we always did." He said, hugging her tightly.

"B-but why...why do I feel safe when you're around. I felt like I know you since I saw you at the gathering."

**Kito's POV:**

I took Tohru's other arm and out it over my shoulder, she stopped walking and turned her head, "Oh, have that doctor in Shino's room. I think…it's getting worse."

I looked at her, her face was still in pain, and when we reached the room, I felt someone was behind us. I walked in with her, closing the door behind us and ask her, "Tohru...does it still hurt?".

She replied, "A little, why does it has to show now. And why here. I just don't understand...it didn't bleed last time, it just hurt that's all." I sat Tohru on the bed, I walked over to her and remove my handerchirf, there was blood all over it. There was a few silence and I said, "Maybe its has to do something with the people around here. I mean, why would they want you for. After all you are a princess, aren't you?"

Then I felt Tohru bonk me on the head. "You baka, don't say it out loud! Someone will hear you!!" she almost yelled, fuming at me.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me that hard you know!!" I saidm touching my head where she had hit me, or more like bonk me with a toy hammer. When I saw this, I had to ask, "Where the hell did you get the toy hammer, anyway."

"I found it on the floor, why? Do you want another one, 'cause I will get you another one." she said, grinning at me.

"No, I'm go--" I started to sat, I stop, my eyes sppoted a red area on her yuyta. I could see her eyes following my eyes' lead, "Oh this, " She said, moving her hand to her wound, "It was actccident that's all."

"Don't lie to me, you're not that air-headed." I said, woundering how deep was that wound was.

"Hey!" Tohru shoted back. Getting ready to hit him again.

"Where's a doctor when you need it?" I ask, dodging one of her hammer's attack, and just in time, there in fornt of us was the doctor, he walk himself in.

"He's here." said the doctor, he was tall, wearing a white coat, in his hand was a bag with his supplies, he walks towards Tohru, took out his supplies and clean out her's wounds, she remove her yuyta, after he finshed cleaning it, he went to her wound on her shoulder. I saw him gasped when he was bending over to clean her wound. I was leaning agisnt the wall, I heard Tohru said in a sad voice, "I see...you too reconized this mark." looking at him. "Don't worry you're not the first one. There were others before you, but they all died, protecting me. All because of this stupid mark!! I just don't underestand, many people are willing to risk there life to save a mere princess whose parents claimed dead!! Why?!"

I could see her hands turnes into fists, tears were coming close to her eyes, "Someone, care to explian to me, why would they did that...claiming me dead...why would they do that?"

The doctor stood up, he had finished cleaning her wound...there was a few seconds of silince until he spoke, "Because..."

Tohru and I looks at him, Tohru was leaning agiast the bed wall.

"...because they were underattack, from the Kingdom in the Earth. You see King and Queen Yomainota was order to give them a wife in order to have thier son, a year later, you were born, it took them a while to find out that you were born. When you were eleven, your mother gave birth to a son, a heir. In total, there was two, one female and one son. When the King from Earth came in to see you, he was shocked. His son was only twelve, one year older than you. The King order to have you move to the palace. But your mother was shocked, she didn't hear anything about her daughter getting enagde. Your mother was devestaged, seeing you that are her only daughter, she took you and your brother...she took you to the only people that she trust, it was the Hon--"

"T-That's enough! Please leave." Tohru said, she was trembling, the doctor gave out a small sigh, bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Tohru now was crying, her hand was in her face. I walk over to her and hugged her, "It's alright. We'll get though this together, like we always did." I said, hugging her tightly.

"B-but why...why do I feel safe when you're around. I felt like I know you since I saw you at the gathering."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary**: I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**Chapter 6: A Princess of Yomainota.**

A/N: I hope this chapter made any sense at all, and I thank all of those who support me by reading my fanfic!

_"T-That's enough! Please leave." Tohru said, she was trembling, the doctor gave out a small sigh, bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Tohru now was crying, her hand was in her face. I walk over to her and hugged her, "It's alright. We'll get though this together, like we always did." I said, hugging her tightly._

_"B-but why...why do I feel safe when you're around. I felt like I know you since I saw you at the gathering."_

**Kito's POV:**

"T-That's enough! Please leave." I heard Tohru said, she was trembling; the doctor gave out a small sigh, bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Tohru now was crying, her hand was in her face. I walk over to her and hugged her, "It's alright. We'll get though this together, like we always did." I said, hugging her tightly.

"B-but why...why do I feel safe when you're around. I felt like I know you since I saw you at the gathering."

There was a few minutes of silence between us, until the door burst open with the kids, coming in, Tohru and I pull away from each other, the kids they all stared at us and back at Tohru, where her wound was.

"Onee-chan," said the kids in unison running up to Tohru. I moved out of the way, to give Tohru some room. She smiled as the kids came to each give her a hug.

"Are you hurt at all?" ask Hikura, who was the oldest child there, he was ten, you could see in each of theirs eyes that they were worried about her.

"It's fine," she replied, patting Hikura on his head, "it doesn't hurt at all, well, maybe a little." The kids giggle and smiled at Tohru.

"Tohru...is it true, are you really the princess of Yomainota?!" ask Momiji, came in panting, she frowned at that. The kids looked surprise hearing the word, 'princess.'

"I'm a pretend princess if that what you mean, Momiji." Tohru said as she rose up from her spot, walking towards Momiji. When she reached him, she whispers in his ear, his eyes widen, we all stared at them, wondering what she is saying to him. She moves away and Momiji winked at her, and say, "Ok."

**Tohru's POV:**

_'Why is that whenever I felt safe when he's around, why?'_ I thought when Kito was holding on to me, there was silence between us, then the door burst open, revealing the kids, he and I pulled away, the kids looking at Kito and back at me. I could feel theirs eyes on my wound that was on the shoulder.

"Onee-chan," said the kids in unison, running to me, I could see Kito move out of the way, to give me some room. I smiled at them and gave each of them a hug. Then I spotted Hakura looking at me, he had a messy blue hair and light green eyes, he said, " Are you hurt at all?" Each of the children stared at me with worried in their faces.

"I fine," I said, patting him on his head, "it doesn't hurt at all, well, maybe a little."

I could hear the kids giggle and smiled at me. Then I saw Momiji coming in, he was panting, as if he heard some surprise news.

"Tohru...is it true, are you really the princess of Yomainota?!" ask he ask me, I frowned at that. _'Where did he hear that?' _I thought, I could see surprise look on their faces.

"I'm a pretend princess if that what you mean, Momiji." I said, getting up from my seat, walking towards Momiji. When I reached him, I whisper in his ear, "Please don't tell anyone, have Kisa and Hiro, come when things are quite, I will tell you later, just pretend, okay?'".

"Oh." he whispers, winking at me, "Ok."

I sighed, while the kids looked at me with a confused look on their face, I said, "Let's play, Kingdoms. Each of you will be a prince or princess, and use your imagination."

The kids cheered and begin to play; I smiled, ask Hikura to watch them, until we got back.

"Hikura, watch the kids, Kito and I will be right back." Moreover, with a nod from him, Kito, Momiji and I left the room. The three of us walked to the garden where, Kisa and Hiro was waiting, along with five more people, they were the King, Queen, Akito and the two other guests. The eight of them sat on a chair that was next to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask, looking at them.

"We just wanted to give you the reason why you parents claimed that you are dead." said the King, the look on his face was like he didn't want to be here.

"Speak." was the only words that could come from my mouth.

**Normal POV:**

"You see, your father, King Yomainota was at the age and was arrange marriage, you're mother was at that age too, but she was my sister. In other words, we're related."

Tohru's eyes' widen. "What? That can't be right?"

"It's no lie, Tora." said the woman, who was staring at Tohru, she looked over.

"How...how did you know my name?"

"It took some time, but when we found a dairy that was hers she said that she would name her child, Tora meaning, free (a/n: made it up...same with last name too.) and Yomainota meaning: live without any problem. Or to solve and do things with out any reply."

"But I still don't understand? What do this has to do with the person that father engage me to?"

"You will see in time."

"How's that suppose to help?!" Tohru shouted, standing up.

"He's here. He been here...all this time..."

"Who's here?"

"Kito, why did you do it?" ask Akiro, looking at him, with a deadly glare.

Tohru's eyes widen, she turned her head to Kito, who was looking at the ground, and his hair was covering his face. (a/n: Tohru is still standing up.)

"Wha...what?"

"You didn't know?" ask the girl that was there that evening.

Tohru turned her head from Kito to the girl she saw earlier that evening. "And you are?" she ask the young women.

The young women smiled, "My name is Kiki. Kiki Ayano, and this is my mother, Ashia Ayano." she said, motioning her hand to the older women, who Tohru had spoke not to long ago.

"It's nice to meet you." Tohru smiled at Kiki, Kiki did the same thing.

"But, I still don't understand. What were you talking about?"

Queen Ginta, sighed, Tohru turned her head from Kiki to Ginta's. She heard Queen Ginta said, "Honda-san, Kito is _your_ fiancé."

Tohru's eyes widen in shocked.

A/n: Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be about if Tohru believe that Kito is her fiancé. Here's a small preview, please look foreword to the next chapter.

_Tohru's eyes widen along with some of the Sohmas who didn't know about this. "That...that can't be true!!" she backing away._

"_It's true..." said Kito, both of his hands were turning into fists. He lifted his head up, it was in tears, and suffering._

"_No!!" Tohru protested, taking two steps back, she was trembling. "It's not true!! You're my friend!!"_

"_But I'm also your fiancé." He said, standing up, taking a few steps towards her. When she saw him coming closer to her, she turned around and ran._

"_TOHRU!!" shouted Kito, running after her, along behind him, was Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kiki, and Akito._

And does anyone know how to do the title thingy, you know where you push the purple button that's on the right, and it's shows the next chapter title? Does anyone know how to do that? Instead of it saying "Chapter 3" or whatever, it would say the title of the next chapter...If you do please tell me.

Please look at my new fanfic, "Five Years Had Pasted, And Now What Happened?" It's a fanfic on Yu-Gi-Oh. Serenity is losing her eye sight. Five years had pasted and now she needs another surgery, or she will become permanently be blind. Will it make it in time? Will she gets her eye surgery in time? That's for you to read and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Slave Girl**

**Author: sheep-san is here to stay!**

**Rate: K+/T**

**Fanfic: Fruits Basket.**

**Summary:** I, Tohru Honda am a pleasant. My mother, Kyoko died of an illness that was pass from one victim to another. After she died, immediately my younger brother and I were in an auction that was hold every month. This country was being rule by one kingdom... and that's kingdom called Kingdom Sohma.

**Chapter 7: Where are you?!**

"_But, I still don't understand. What were you talking about?"_

_Queen Ginta, sighed, Tohru turned her head from Kiki to Ginta's. She heard Queen Ginta said, "Honda-san, Kito is your fancie."_

_Tohru's eyes widen along with some of the Sohmas who didn't know about this. "That...that can't be true!!" she backing away._

"It's true..." said Kito, both of his hands were turning into fists. He lifted his head up, it was in tears, and suffering.

"No!!" Tohru protested, taking two steps back, she was trembling. "It's not true!! You're my friend!!"

"But I'm also your fiancé." He said, standing up, taking a few steps towards her. When she saw him coming closer to her, she turned around and ran.

"TOHRU!!" shouted Kito, running after her, along behind him, was Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Kiki, and Akito.

Tohru's POV:

_No! That can't be!! It can't be true!!_ I thought as I ran from them. I could hear shouting and people calling my name, but I choose to ingore it and ran, ran as far as possible. I ran to different areas of the castle. All I could think about was to get away far away, I didn't know where I was, all I know was that I ran out of the castle and into the village. I stopped to catch up with my breathe, my hands were on my knees as I was bending down a little. Once my breathing was under control, I took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling, then stood up, I found myself staring at a old house, as if was the Meji Era, the house was about to fall apart, but somehow it looked like it was rebuilded to lasted another hundreds year. I stood still and listen, there were voices coming inside. As if it was a sercet place for someone.. Suddenly the door open and there stood five people with wide-surprise eyes at me, I did the same thing...

"Ah..." said a male voice, that sounded as if he was in his mids-twenties. He was wearing a yuyka. "It's the girl."

"Oh!" said a cheery voice, popping out from the back. He was wearing a long red robe like, it had a snake on the front and he had long sliver hair. "Could this be the new "Queen" that you told us?!"

I slowly took a step back and looked at the new founded people I had found. "W-who are you?"

"Hmm?" ask a boy who had white hair in the front and black in the back, he stared at me with an blank emotion, and all I could do was sweat dropped.

"Why we are relatives of the Sohmas!" said that cheery voice, somehow it sounded a little annoying.

"Y-you're related to Akito?" I asked. I heard someone gasped.

"H-how do you know our Master?" called out a panicky voice.

" 'Master??' " I repeated with a question look on my face.

"Look, " said a stern voice, it sounded cold, as if that person was abandon in a way, as if that person didn't have any parents to belong. "wether you're the serevent or something, do not speak about this! Understand? We, Sohmas, do not have to speak to someone who is connected to **him**. Leave this place."

"That's a little harsh there, Rin." said the male voice that had the white and black hair.

"Well, we have to do something! She cannot know about this!" retorted the female that had the stren and coldness voice.

"What do you think, Sensei?" ask the white and black haired boy, who stared back at the man who was in the yuyakak.

"Well," said the man started to say with a seriuos face and tone, "let's leave it up to our Master, shall we?"

Suddenly I felt a presence that someone was behind me, I felt a chill running down my spine. I didn't want to turned my head around. A hand snaked its way around my waist as I jumped a little, then I felt something rested at my shoulder, I took a peek and it was a face and that face had a smirk on it.

"Well, it's looked like you found some of my "Playmates"."

"We are not yo-- " the female started to say, but her mouth was covered by the white and black hair boy hands.

"I'm sorry, Master, she haven't been feeling well." said the boy, his voice was calm.

"Really?" he ask, walking towards the female, with one of his hand around my waist, he stared at her. "she's seems a little better."

"I'm quite sure." he reassured him.

Akito took one stare at the young women and looked back at me, my eyes were in shock that he could have that much power in those people.

"They didn't _hurt_ you, did they?" he ask me. A pause came from me, "If they did, they would get the _speacial treatment _ I had instored in for them."

I shook my heads, my whole body was trembling, "N-no, they didn't do anything to me, I was just saying "Hello" that's all."

Master Aki took a minute to look at me. "Fine. Come, the others are worring. As for you five, meet me later and gather all of the others."

Slience was their answer as Master Aki took me by the waist, dragging me away from those people. I turn my head back to look at them and they were gone. A question look was on my face.

"Is there something worng?" Master Aki ask me, as I turned my head back. I shook my head and said, "Ite."

He stared at me, unsure of what I said and turned his attention to a heavy breathing that was a few feet away from us. I turned to his direaction, staring at Kito, who was apparently was breathing heavily, I guess he was loooking for me.

"Tohru...," he breathed. Then a smile was on his face, "you're alright..."right before he collapes.

"Kito!" I shouted, dashing towards him, with worry thoughts in my mind.

Note: I hope you enjoy it!! And I might have a writer block, don't worry, I'll update ASAP!!


	8. REDO

Just to let everyone know. I'm redoing the story! So if anyone replies back, I'll update the first new chapter.


End file.
